thecorrespondentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stefan Vyacheslavich Trifonov Sr.
Stefan Vyacheslavich Trifionov Sr. is a minor character of Mr. S ''and one of the main characters of ''Mr. T. Once a veteran KGB and VDV Agent, legendary champion of Duel Monsters, and world chess master, he is the CEO of Trifonov Corporation, specializing in air defense, information technology, and aerospace development and research. While he appeared as the widowed father of Sharon in Mr. S, it was revealed in Mr. T that Stefan also had two sons from his first marriage, Stefan II and March, and adopted another son, Noah. After Pierre's marriage to Sharon, Stefan became his father-in-law. In Mr. S, Stefan firstly appeared as the father of Sharon, who took her back from Myshkin Orphanage and supported her throughout her years in the Bolshoi Opera and later education in Harvard University. In Mr. T, Stefan became a more complex character than the supporting father of Sharon in Mr. S. ''- Early Life in Russia'' Born in Russia, Stefan was once a Boyar before joining the Agent rankings. Due to the economic crisis during WWII and the hyperinflation after the Russian Revolution, the wealth of his family declined dramatically and Stefan took a lot of responsibility for his household, especially after his older brother died in the German invasion of the Soviet Union and his mother had fallen ill. Stefan had worked from job to job in mineral factories in Kazakhstan and the border mountains at the age of 12. Because of his absence from elementary education, Stefan was obligated by law to undergo a rigorous accelerated homeschooling program that he had resented; however, he excelled at his subjects. Outside academics, Stefan was also one of the youngest tenor singers for the Bolshoi Opera until he headed for the military. Instead of heading to the gymnasium afterwards, he went to the KGB Academy to become an Agent. In the active military, Stefan was an accomplished pilot in the elite Russian Airborne Troops and experienced security hacker in the Alpha Directorate. Later on, he joined the Russian Aerospace Defense Force, where he had great interest in aerospace engineering and production. In his spare time at the military, he was one of the tenor singers in the Red Army Choir. While in the Force, Stefan attended the Moscow Aviation Institute, where he attained his B.S in Aerospace Engineering, and Duke's Fuqua School of Business, where he attained his MBA. Investing in aircraft production and aerospace manufacturing, Stefan gained profits from unusual resources. An accomplished gamer himself, he gained a substantial amount of profit by winning the prize money from tournament to tournament. As the sole representative victor of Russia, Stefan became the legendary European champion of Duel Monsters, gaining his reputation as both the High King of Dragons for his original ownership of the four copies of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the world and the head Card Professor. He also gained profit from his participation in international chess tournaments, where he gained his reputation as a renowned Chess Master. After gaining enough profit, Stefan, his younger brother Vasily, nd his aviator comrades established Trifonov Corporation, in which he became the President and Vasily as the Vice President. Stefan's workload for the company and the Aerospace Defense Forces during the Space Race forced him into retirement from the dueling ring. Even though he retired as a champion Duelist, Stefan remained to be a legend and his dueling techniques and strategies had always been flawless. While Trifonov Corporation had grown to the international scale, Stefan gave away his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards to one trusted associate from Hong Kong, one exchange colleague from Germany, Professor Arthur Hawkins from America, and Joe Cord from America who had intentions of giving the rare card to Dmitri Smerdyakov. ''- Married Life in Japan'' Not too long after the development of his company had flourished, Stefan received a sales contract from Kaiba Corporation, which relocated him to Japan. During his temporary residence in Japan, he met geisha Tomoka Saiku, who was the only love of his life. Stefan and Tomoka got married and birthed their first son, Seto (Stefan II in his Russian birth certificate). Being a devoted husband and father while being head of his company, Stefan had to go on business trips to Russia. One of his business trips resulted him being raped by a mentally unstable woman named Dahlia, which resulted a bastard daughter, Sharon. Because of his guilt and shame, he decided to leave Sharon in Myshkin Orphanage and go back to Japan to his family. His wife knew of Stefan's predicament and she announced that they were having another child, in spite of her medical condition after giving birth to Seto. Because Tomoka's condition became terminal, Stefan devoted most of his time to the welfare of his wife and son, in spite of the increasing pressure from Kaiba Corporation and liability from Trifonov Corporation. After giving birth to Mokuba (March in his Russian birth certificate), Tomoka died and Stefan lived as a single father. Being a single father wasn't a single task, but his younger brother Vasily helped him until he was assigned back to Russia. While Stefan took care of Seto and Mokuba, he worked overtime to ensure the survival of Trifonov Corporation because of a lawsuit between Trifonov Corporation and Kaiba Corporation for not making enough materials for Kaiba Corporation's production of military provisions. He voided his sales contract with Kaiba Corporation and decided to run the company on his own. When Seto was eight, Stefan got into an automobile accident that cost his left leg and placed him in a coma. Stefan was wrongly declared dead and his in-law relatives took advantage on the doctor's mistake by placing Seto and Mokuba in the orphanage to gain access to Stefan's assets, which had been frozen after Stefan's discharge from the hospital. ''- Moving On?'' When Stefan was discharged, he looked for his sons, ending with the painful realization that his sons were placed in the orphanage and got adopted by the head of Kaiba Corporation and his past nemesis, Gozaburo Kaiba. After Seto completed his rigorous accelerated training, Gozaburo knew about his adopted children's relation to Stefan and found a way of revenge against Stefan. Gozaburo placed a challenge for the legal right to inherit Kaiba Corporation with a death penalty for Seto and Mokuba if they failed. Stefan was furious and disgusted with his cruel treatment of his children. Thus, Stefan dealt with Gozaburo and let Gozaburo give his sons the challenge with a compromise. While Gozaburo lessened the severity of the penalty from a death penalty to a return to the orphanage, Stefan left his sons to Gozaburo without any means of contact with his sons, for if he contacts them, his sons would die. Even though Stefan was grieved to let his sons go, he believed in his sons' strength and willpower, and he bribed Kaiba's butler to give him a daily report on the welfare of his sons. Decided to move out of Japan and let go of the rest of his first family with a heavy heart, Stefan went back to Russia to take Sharon from Myshkin Orphanage because it would be pitiful to abandon her in the same way that he wouldn't try to abandon his sons. Stefan took care of Sharon, giving her the best education and opportunities, which included her intensive training in the Bolshoi Opera and her tertiary education in Harvard University. Later on, he adopted and trained Noah to become the Chief Business Officer of Trifonov Corporation, which included Noah's accelerated education program and his undergraduate and graduate education in Princeton University. It was revealed that Noah had his mind digitized before he was adopted and Stefan was the engineer responsible for creating his bionic body. Even though he cares for both of his children, Sharon and Noah couldn't fill the emptiness inside him from the loss of his two sons. His children and the ongoing success of his company couldn't make Stefan happy as he once was; furthermore, Stefan was under major depression that he got nightmares and went sleepwalking. On his wedding anniversary, Stefan went to his wife's grave in Japan, and Stefan became more gloomy than usual on his sons' birthdays. It terribly hurt Sharon and Noah for their father because he was not open to them due to Sharon being an illegitimate daughter and Noah being an adopted child. The woe of Stefan and his family is one of the major story points of Mr. T. ''- Mr. T '' ''- Deck '' Stefan's first deck was the deck he used while he was representing Russia as the High King of Dragons until his retirement from the dueling ring. This deck was a combination of the Blue Eyes and the Power decks, which consisted the four copies of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the world. When he participated in the KC Championship of Legends, Stefan was using his current Tolkien Deck, which consisted powerhouses whose attack strengths were rivaled by the Blue Eyes White Dragon like "Galadriel the Lady of Light" (whose Effect was to increase 500 attack points for every Light Type Monster on the field), "The Witch-King of Angmar" (whose Effect was to prevent the Effects of Monster Reborn on every monster that was destroyed by it), and "Fellowship King Aragorn of Gondor" (whose Effect was to gain 200 attack points for every Warrior Type Monster on the player's side of the field). As a man of strategy and power, Stefan uses dueling techniques that beat down to his opponent's source of power, including the use of "Galadriel the Lady of Light" and the spell "Diffusion" to destroy Light Type Fusion Monsters (like Seto's "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon"); the use of weak "Orc" monsters as bait to activate "Crush Card Virus" and destroy every monster above 1500 attack points in his opponent's deck; the Summon of "The Witch-King of Angmar" and destroy powerful monsters; and the Ritual Summon of "Fellowship King Aragorn of Gondor" and the Special Summon of "Army of the Dead" with the Equip Spell "Anduril the Flame of the West" to destroy every monster on the opponent's side of the field. Stefan's also known for his unpredictability and power in his strategies to confuse his opponents that he can defeat his World Champion son Seto Kaiba and the only person who can outmatch his skills was Yugi Muto of Japan. With normal trap cards, like "Crush Card Virus", and spell cards, like "Grace of Charity" and "Diffusion", Stefan's Tolkien Deck included its wide range of Spell and Trap Cards like the Ring Cards, "Nenya" (to strengthen Galadriel The Lady of Light and any Water Type Monsters by 500 points), "Narya" (to strengthen Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and any Fire Type Monster by 500 points), and "Vilya" (to strengthen Elrond the Lord of Rivendell and any Wind Type Monster by 500 points); "Phial of Galadriel" (to gain 500 life points), "Elessar" (to gain life points in according to defense points of any opponent monster that was destroyed by the equipped monster), "Mirror of Galadriel" (to destroy an attacking monster at its activation with the cost of 300 life points), "Anduril the Flame of the West" (to Special Summon "Army of the Dead" from Deck/Hand and increase "Fellowship King Aragorn" by 300 attack points for each monster in the player's graveyard), "The One Ring" (to increase opponent monsters' attack points by 200 with the opponent losing 200 life points per turn), "Morgul Blade" (to increase "Witch-King of Angmar" and any "Ringwraith" monster by 500 points). It also consists ritual monsters with its ritual spell cards like "Fellowship King Aragorn of Gondor" with "Reforging of Narsil", "Gandalf the Grey" (whose Effect was to Special Summon "Gandalf the White" once destroyed in battle) with "Wielding of the White Flame of Arnor", "Elrond the Lord of Rivendell" (whose Effect was to destroy a number of magic and trap cards on opponent's side of the field by the number of cards discarded from player's hand) with "Blue Stone of the White Council", and "Saruman the White" (whose Effect was to Special Summon "Uruk-Hai" with the cost of 500 life points each) with "Master of the Palentir". Other Effect Monsters in his deck include "Fellowship Queen Arwen Undomiel of Gondor" (whose Effect was to not be destroyed in battle by a Monster of 1500 points or more with the cost of 500 life points), "Fellowship Prince Legolas of Mirkwood" (whose Effect was to increase attack points of Wind Type Monsters on player's side of the field by 200 points and Special Summon "Gimli"), "Gimli - Fellowship Dwarf Warrior" (whose Effect was to increase Earth Type Monsters by 200 points), "Orc Army" (whose Effect was to be counted as 2 tributes for a Dark Type Tribute Monster), "Gollum" (whose Effect was to attack opponent's life points directly with the cost of 300 life points), "Frodo the Ringbearer" (whose Flip Effect was to add a Fellowship Card from deck to player's hand), "Samwise the Brave Fellow" (whose Effect was to increase 300 attack points for every Spell Card in the player's graveyard), "Merry the Fellowship Esquire of Rohan" (whose Effect was to return and control any Spell Card from opponent's graveyard), "Pippin the Fellowship Guard of Gondor" (whose Effect was to return a Equip Spell card from graveyard to player's hand), "Captain Faramir of Gondor" (whose Effect was to negate attack damage once destroyed by battle), "Grima Wormtongue" (whose Effect was to negate Equip Spell Cards on opponent's side of the field until destroyed in battle), "King Theoden of Rohan" (whose Effect was to return any Spell Card on player's graveyard and Special Summon "Horsemen of Rohan"), and "Eowyn the White Lady of Rohan" (whose Effect was to attack twice if opponent's monster is Dark Type). Maximillion Pegasus gave Stefan a framed Blue Eyes White Ancient Dragon as a token of their friendship. Category:List of Russians Category:List of Intellectuals